


speaking kissing crying

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Glove Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Sort of for like two seconds nsfw, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loving both the creature and the man</p>
            </blockquote>





	speaking kissing crying

**Author's Note:**

> as mentioned, briefly nsfw and brief mention of death/dying etc.

smooth gloves, damp and cool, petting over his bared skin. dirt in the air. coarse, fresh, full of life, just as he is, so much life coursing into his veins. he breathes in deep, smothers himself, presses his nose into the chest of the one over him.

black trees, black night, black lips, on his, bruising him, blackening pink delicate flesh. lips down, down, down, brushing down past the swells of his chest that he takes such care in hiding from the camera. gloves on his chest, squeezing and pinching. his back arches to let out a soft noise, soft as the human lips that come out from behind the monster ones. 

in another day, another year, he’s crying into the chest of a man who was too late to save him, but came soon enough to see him die. he presses the camera into the man’s hands. those lips that ravished him before tremble, and a salty drop rides from his cheek down to his mouth. 

if only there wasn’t a bullet in his side, he might be able to lean up and kiss it away.

sitting awake inside his dreams, he asks a masked monster if he is a good person while tears stream down his hollow cheeks, carving warm rivers. the pale one looks to him, eyes black, blank, and they blink.

“good enough. better than what I have seen. good enough for me.”

he cries, for that is a good enough answer.

human lips, monster lips, they love him so, they treat him well.


End file.
